


Driving Lessons

by novaartinoisaqueen



Series: ask fics [7]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Spoilers for supernova, post-supernova, supernova spoilers, the tiniest bit of nodrian if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: itsalittlebitchilly asked: A post-Supernova fic where Nova is learning to drive! Being taught be either Adrian, one of Adrian's dads, or Leroy
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: ask fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> moving most of my fics here from tumblr (nova-artino-is-a-queen). Enjoy!

“Stop sign.” Hugh pointed up ahead. Nova nodded silently, refraining from rolling her eyes. He had been doing stuff like that the entire time. “Slow down, Nova. Stop sign. STOP SIGN!” He reached up to clutch the handle over his seat as the car halted to a stop. They both jerked forward from the momentum. Nova couldn’t help the smug smile that appeared on her lips. She glanced in all directions before taking her foot off the brake pedal. 

Hugh’s hand dropped into his lap. “I would like to make it home safely, if you don’t mind.”

“And I would like a nice, quiet drive through the neighborhood, but we can’t always have what we want, can we?” Nova took one hand off the wheel to turn the radio up, but Hugh smacked her hand away. “What the hell?”

“No distractions,” he said sternly. “And watch your language.”

Nova made a face at the road. Hugh was perhaps the last person she wanted to be in a car with while she was learning to drive, but he was the only person available. Also the only person who was willing. And well, Nova really, really wanted her license. According to her therapist, completing a task as mundane as getting a license would help her feel a bit more like a teenager, and it could be a distraction for other things that bugged Nova. 

Leroy had tried to teach her back when she was fourteen, but soon gave up when she nearly crashed his car into a tree when he had her park in a grocery store parking lot. She had accidentally mistaken the gas pedal for the brake. Leroy nearly had a heart attack. 

More recently, Adrian had tried helping her out. But that didn’t work out so well either. It didn’t help that they were both still trying to mend their relationship from the events before the Supernova. Sure, he was one of her best friends, and they had forgiven one another, but things could still be awkward or tense. The other day, for example, they had gotten into a heated argument over what constitutes a truly bad person and what makes a honestly good person. While Nova was driving, of course. They had come to a resolution, but it was still a sign that they had a lot of work to do if they wanted to get back together one day. Yeah. They had broken up. Nova still ached over it, even though she knew it was for the best, at least for right now. They had no business being involved romantically if there were still rough patches. She needed time, and so did he. 

Anyway, she could tell she had scared Adrian into never getting into a car with her behind the wheel again, at least until she got better. No one else wanted to teach her because they knew her reputation from Adrian. Simon had offered, bless his soul, but when Nova asked earlier that morning when she visited the Everhart-Westwood residence, he had mentioned his schedule was packed for the day. Hugh, however, would be elated to help her. Nova hadn’t even been given a choice before Hugh had practically shoved the keys into her hand and told her he’d meet her in the car. 

Nova could tell he was regretting his choice now. It didn’t start out too bad. Hugh made a few comments and mentioned a few tips that Nova listened to. But then he didn’t stop talking. At the smallest things, he made comments. Like she would put her turn signal on and switch into the turn lane, and he would say, “turn here”; who does that? Or the light would turn green and he would tell her to go. Every comment made her jaw tighten. So now, they were here, Nova driving recklessly on purpose just to spite Hugh and Hugh praying for his life. It was a lovely day in Gatlon, truly. 

“Are you liking your apartment okay?” Hugh said after a few minutes of silence. Nova was surprised; it wasn’t like him to try and make small talk. “Because if not, we’re more than happy to find somewhere else for you. Somewhere comfortable. We just figured you’d like to be close by to Adrian and our house. You know you’re always welcome.”

Nova bit the inside of her cheek. “Um, yeah I like it.” It was partially true. She shot a small smile at him. “I mean it’s nicer than anything I’ve ever had before.” She noticed how Hugh winced at that, and immediately regretted saying it, knowing that he still felt guilty for her past even if he wasn’t responsible for her upbringing. “Thank you, again. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you and Simon for all you’ve done for me these past few months.”

Hugh reached over and patted her shoulder lightly. Nova stiffened out of habit. “I’ve said it a thousand times already, Nova. You don’t have to thank us. It’s the least we could do.” Awkwardly, he added, “But you’re sure you like it? The neighbors aren’t giving you trouble or anything? Electricity and all that works fine?”

A real smile lit her lips, and she had to chuckle. “Yes, Hugh. It’s really nice, I promise.” Then, remembering what her therapist had said about honesty, she sighed. “I mean, really, the only thing that is a little bothersome is how quiet it is. I’m used to being surrounded by noise. It’s…a little lonely, I guess.” She shrugged. “Maybe I’ll get a cat or a dog or something when I’m ready.”

Hugh stared at her for a moment. Nova shrunk under his gaze, pretending not to be intimidated as she turned onto Adrian’s street. “Noted.”

She pulled into the driveway. “No dogs, Hugh. Please.”

“No promises.” Together, they got out of the car. Nova handed him the keys. “Maybe in a few years, someone can move in with you. Like Adrian.” 

She nearly tripped. “We are _broken up_. Why do you and Simon refuse to believe that?” 

Instead of giving her a proper answer, he just shook his head. “You’re getting better. In just a few months, you should be able to take your test. But you need to work on looking at your mirrors more.” 

Scowling at his back, Nova followed him inside.


End file.
